Fifty
by Madam RinRin
Summary: 50 words, and 50 sentences of Riku's and Sora's relationship during and after their adventure. Drabble, done for fun. RikuSor


**This is something I decided to do for fun, since I haven't written in awhile and I have yet to write a fanfiction of Riku and Sora, a pairing I love very much. I'm gonna have a late valentine's day story put up soon, but I don't know when I will be able to do it. So here's fifty sentences of fifty random words I've decided to write base off of the main (in my opinion) relationship of kingdom hearts! RikuSor**

* * *

><p><strong>50 words, 50 lines<strong>

1. **Kid**

Why Riku always told Sora he was still, "Just a kid" was something the brunette never understood- until he felt what it was like to actually do the things "grownups" did.

2.** Sneak**

Ever since they were young, they would always sneak out of their bedrooms to hang out late at night; now that they were older, "sneaking around" meant something completely different.

3. **Speech**

Riku always talked differently to Sora than anyone else, and the brunette liked hearing the soft tone in his voice, addressed to only him.

4. **Circulate**

Riku understood completely that Sora was only trying to keep all their friends entertained and free of boredom, but he still didn't like how he went from person to person, talking and laughing and _flirting_- and Riku had no problem admitting he was jealous.

5. **Solar**

The sun could never shine as bright for Riku as Sora's own light did for him.

6. **Instruction**

When Sora was told to close his eyes, he didn't expect to feel a pair of chapped lips graze against his own in a first kiss.

7. **Color**

Riku loved the perfect shade of blue Sora's eyes were, the soft brown locks he could lace his fingers through, and the many other colors of red he could make the boy turn when he got a precious moment alone with him.

8.** Dry**

It was almost as if Sora felt thirsty all the time now, and only Riku could quench the dry feeling that overtook him.

9. **Upon**

Upon their return to the islands, Riku had decided it was time to sink or swim, and it seemed as if Sora decided to let him stay afloat- if only for a little while

10. **For**

Sora at wasn't sure at first if what he had felt was right, but for Riku he would do anything, and that was the only assurance he needed.

11. **Comparatively**

When Sora thought about it, the feelings he held for Kairi had been nothing in comparison to what he felt for his friend all along.

12.** Good**

Every move Sora made beneath him, Everywhere Riku's hands would travel on his tanned skin, it all felt good, so good they couldn't stop themselves from behaving so wrong.

13. **How**

How it was Sora could stay so innocent and filled with light was something Riku loved and envied at the same time.

14.** Grave**

When he said he would do anything to be with Riku again he realized he would die for him- even if it only meant they could share the same grave.

15. **Bucket**

When Sora was cleaning his room, he found an old bucket that he and Riku used to play with whenever they went to the beach, and decided he would use it to store the little seashells he kept and give it to Riku as a present- a memento of all their childhood days.

16. **Eye**

Sora knew that whenever Riku looked at him like _that_- well, it could only mean that composite functions, Cosine and Sine, and graphing equations weren't the only things the teen was thinking about doing tonight.

17. **Convincing**

Sora had made it seem to everyone he was alright without his friend most of the time, but the brunette could never be that convincing to himself.

18.** Stumble**

It wasn't as if everything was easy now -they stilled stumbled over their steps and made mistakes- but at least they could depend on one another to break the fall.

19. **Inconvenience**

The last thing Riku wanted to be was a burden to Sora, though when he felt a small hand lovingly take his own, he could feel the uncertainty washing away with the tide.

20. **Tower**

When Riku once tried to compare Sora to Rapunzel, the flustered and steaming brunette quickly reminded him that he was a man, did not have long flowing hair, and didn't live in a fucking tower, thank you very much- oh, but he could save him anytime.

21. **Instinct**

When they had first made love, it was so crazy and so unreal and so new that the two weren't quite sure what to do, but it was like it felt so right and so perfect they let their first urge control their actions instead of their worries.

22. **Despair**

Sora had not recognized him at first, but when he felt those fingertips on his own he fell to his knees, and let the salty tears wash away the despair he had felt for such a long time.

23. **Article**

Riku had no idea Kairi was coming over today after school, otherwise there would have been no way in hell he would have let her find that newspaper article sitting on his desk titled: "Ten different lubricants to use 'in a tight spot'."

24. **Director**

Sora hoped to God Kairi was just kidding when said said she wished the director of their school play chose him instead of her to play Juliet- Riku got Romeo, of course.

25. **Condition**

If anyone looked closely long enough, they would be able to tell Riku was in much higher spirits compared to the solemn condition he was in for the first few weeks of returning to the island- and whenever a certain brunette was around.

26. **Thinking**

Sora didn't like it whenever Riku said he was, "Just thinking," because he knew he was thinking about all the bad stuff, and the only thing Sora hated was the look on his face when Riku was, "Just thinking."

27. **Opposite**

The sky and land are almost exact opposites, but when they were painted on the same canvas, Sora thought that it made a beautiful picture.

28. **Full**

Sora felt full, whole, complete, and for the first time in his life, he felt as if he would be happy if the sun never rose again, because that meant they could stay like this forever.

29. **Go**

"Go, " Sora giggled out the word as quietly as he could to Riku, stole a quick kiss and a smile from his friend, and pushed him out the back door before his parents entered the house and found out he had 'company' while they were gone.

30. **Aide**

Riku felt terrible he was only able to help the brunette through his struggles from afar, but he had decided it would be better to aide his light from the shadows than to show the worst side of him.

31. **Bridesmaid**

When Kairi was talking about her future wedding with Selphie and the rest of her girl friends, Riku was pretty sure Sora volunteering to be a "Bridesmaid(what ever that is!)" was not what she had in mind.

32.** Bar**

Sora never really liked alcohol, and he was sure Riku didn't care much for it either, but he was kinda grateful Riku's mom like to go out partying with her friends every Friday night at the local bar now.

33. **Bag**

Bags can be used for groceries or lunches and many other useful things, but Sora liked getting small decorative ones filled with thin, colorful paper and maybe a small little gift on valentine's day.

34. **Maize**

They held the yellow star fruit, and when Riku asked him if he wanted to take the first bite, Sora shook his head no and said, "Together," with a bright smile.

35. **Nun**

Maybe when Kairi was complaining how she didn't want to end up alone for the rest of her life, Sora should have said something other than, "You know, even if someone is stupid enough not to like you, you can always become a nun, and that's a really grand thing to do."

36.** Impact**

Nothing had made such an impact on Riku throughout his life than that brunette's energetic smile the first time they had met.

37. **Great**

While a lot of things are 'good', only some are 'great', but Sora like to use the term 'indescribable' when he thought about what it felt to hear Riku say those three little words.

38. **Response**

Riku thought he might have said something wrong when Sora started bawling in front of him, but as the brunette clung to his shirt and buried his face in his chest, he could have sworn he heard, "I love you too."

39. **Month**

Their journey had been months, years, but the month Riku wouldn't forget was the one Sora had turned fifteen, because he felt as if it was his fault Sora was not able to celebrate it; not that Sora blamed him at all.

40. **Bracket**

When Sora had gotten braces some time after he returned from his journey, Riku had a hard time explaining how he got one of Sora's brackets stuck in between his teeth...

41. **Intervention**

Maybe that was what Riku needed, cause Sora was become somewhat of a drug to him now...

42. **Weapon**

No, Sora had never wanted to pick up a weapon and fight, but it had been necessary, and Riku understands more than ever when Sora keeps him up in the middle of the night, if only to hold him until he falls asleep.

43. **Walk**

Sora liked to take long walks on the beach with his shoes off and hold Riku's hand, but Riku thought that was almost too cliché for them- _almost_.

44. **Corner**

Sora imagined even in the corner of his mind, there had always been something that told him he loved Riku.

45. **Die**

Riku had been willing to give up everything, even die, to protect Sora, but now he was happy to be able to _live_ with him.

46. **Dream**

Sora knew that the pieces were slowly lining up once and for all.

47. **Maintain**

It wasn't always easy-that was sure-, but even when Riku and Sora argued, they always were able to apologize, and when they did it only strengthened the resolve to maintain their relationship even more.

48. **Spend**

Riku had given up so much and lost so much, but the one thing Riku would never be able to spend was Sora, and his light.

49. **Raising**

They had talked about it before, but Riku never actually considered trying to explain what their relationship was to their friends, let alone raising the subject to their parents- but, when Sora said he couldn't take it anymore...

50. **Out**

They were sitting at an ice cream parlor, trying to calm everyone down and tell Tidus that no, Sora was not dying, but the reason why Riku was paying for Sora and not getting any for himself was that he didn't want to eat ice cream unless he could lick it off the brunette's-well, that might be coming out a little too much...

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! 1:45 at night, and I have a drumline competition to go to in the morning! That took longer than expected XD Hope you enjoy this as much as I did.<strong>


End file.
